Recordando a Severus Snape
by Angelus Tenebrarum
Summary: Esto lo hize poco despues de terminar de leer Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte... lo termine despues de ver la pelicula de dicho libro parte 2 ... esto es en honor a Severus Snape... para que todos recordemos lo heroica que fue su muerte...


Recordando a Severus Snape…

Mi madre me convirtió en fan de Harry Potter, eso aunque yo no quisiera… pero bueno, volviendo al tema principal… cuando empecé a leer el primer libro de Harry Potter me impresione, era una historia original (y como a todo lo original hay que darle su crédito), pero el personaje que mas me llamo la atención fue uno al cual la mayoría creía malo excepto una persona sabia (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) que podía confiar en el a pesar de que solo el lo hiciera… un personaje que no tenia la importancia que tuvo hasta el final… ese es Severus Snape… lo que siempre me han dicho todas las personas que sabían que Severus fue mi personaje favorito de la saga que como era posible que me interesara dicho personaje si era parte de los Anti-Héroes… y les respondía nada es lo que parece… siempre he sido así… me llaman la atención los personajes que al principio parecen malos pero que nadie nota que en realidad son buenos… por ejemplo; cuando empecé a ver Inazuma Eleven junto con una amiga, desde el principio me llamo la atención el capitán del Instituto Imperial… Yuuto Kido… y se lo dije pero ella solo me miro con cara de que yo estaba loca y luego me dijo "no se el porque de tu locura… pero se que tu eres de las pocas personas que les agradan mejor los malos…" yo no entendía el porque me decía eso pero le respondí con toda tranquilidad "no… a mi me agradan los buenos… y yo se que ese personaje es bueno en realidad" por obvias razones no me creyó al principio pero conforme fueron pasando lo capítulos se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto; también paso lo mismo con Hiruma Yoichi… personaje del anime Eyeshield 21… también me critico pero al final se dio cuenta de que era bueno… a su manera pero bueno.

Entonces no habría razón por la cual no pasaría lo mismo con Severus…

Una noche estaba aburrida así que decidí terminar de leer el untimo libro de Harry Potter; cuando llegue al final de capitulo 32 La Varita de Sauco… mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas al leer que el Príncipe Mestizo perecía en el suelo… a causa de la serpiente Nagini… me trate de recuperar… pero mientras leía el capitulo 33 El Cuento del Príncipe no puede evitar que de nuevo mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas… al saber la verdadera historia de aquel Príncipe desdichado… que sufría al lado de un padre muggle… el cual empezó a perder a su única verdadera amiga todo por estar en diferentes casas, ella en Gryffindor y el en Slytherin… después de un tiempo esa amistad ye deteriorada termino a causa de Snape, el quería arreglar algo que ya estaba destrozado desde hace mucho tiempo… sentir el dolor de perder a una persona muy importante, sentir el rechazo de esa persona fue aun peor para el… luego de muchos años sentir el temor de perder a lo único que le importo en verdad, lo peor no fue el temor a perderla sino que la perdió; la persona que en verdad le importo murió… recuerdo el párrafo todavía:

-Pensé… que iba… a mantenerla… a salvo…

-Ella y James depositaron su confianza en la persona equivocada-dijo Dumbledore-Igual que tú, Severus. ¿Acaso no esperabas que Voldemort la dejara ir?

Snape respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Su hijo sobrevivió- dijo Dumbledore.

Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Snape pareció alejar algo desagradable.

-Su hijo vive. Tiene sus ojos, sus mismos ojos. Recuerdas la forma y el color delos ojos de Lily Evans, me imagino

-¡No!-aulló Snape- Se ha ido… muerta

-¿Te remuerde la conciencia, Severus?

-Desearía… desearía que yo me hubiese muerto

-¿Y eso de qué serviría?- dijo Dumbledore fríamente- Si amabas a Lily Evans, si realmente l amabas, entonces está claro lo que debes hacer.

Después de eso a pesar de que Harry no le agradara lo cuidaba, lo protegía… en otro recuerdo este Snape le dijo a Dumbledore que el no es cobarde como Igor Karkaroff y Dumbledore le dice que no que era un hombre mucho más valiente que Igor Karkaroff y además que el pensaba que sorteaban las Casas demasiado pronto… en otro momento muestra su lealtad a aquel Director cuando contiene la maldición del anillo de Marvolo Gaunt… cuando lo mato bajo sus ordenes ya que según el prefería morir a manos de Severus que en manos de Draco o de Bellatrix, o talvez morir a causa de la maldición de aquel anillo… además se me conmovió el corazón cuando Dumbledore le dice que Harry debe morir en manos de Voldemort, y el parece molesto por eso, que Harry tiene que morir y aquel anciano le pregunta que si se había encariñado con el chico, el no responde solo lanza un patronus… uno igual al de Lily Evans… una cierva… y Dumbledore le pregunta que desde cuando… el responde "desde siempre"; esto para mi fue como reforzar mi teoría… que Severus Snape quería al muchacho a pesar de todo, ya que al lanzar el patronus eso fue un si a la primera pregunta que le hace Dumbledore, después a la segunda pregunta responde que desde siempre a querido al muchacho llamado Harry James Potter… Severus ayuda a Harry, Ron y Hermione durante toda su búsqueda, ayuda a Harry a escapar ya que el es el que propone usar la poción Multijugos para crear Potters idénticos… dándoles de una manera o otra la espada de Gryffindor… a pesar de todo siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarlos cuando lo necesitaban… y luego cuando el hijo de Harry le pregunta que pasaría si lo mandan a Slytherin… Harry le responde que le puso el nombre de dos directores de Howarts y que uno de ellos fue el hombre más valiente que conoció… esa es la conclusión a la que todos llegamos Severus Snape fue el hombre más valiente que hemos conocido…

Antes de que de entrar a la sala para ver la película, no sabía si iba a soportar ese momento… cuando Snape muere y Harry ve sus recuerdos… lo soporte aunque no puede evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas…

Aunque el Príncipe Mestizo haya tenido una muerte trágica, no murió en vano ya que esto ayudo a Harry para que se diera cuenta de la gran persona que fue el profesor de pociones, por un año profesor de artes contra las artes oscuras y director de Howarts; el personaje odiado por la mayoría que son fans de Harry Potter termino siendo uno de los más amados por todos sin excepción alguna…

A la persona que fue capaz de todo por amor… quien veló por la vida de Harry Potter hasta el final… quien siempre le fue fiel a Albus Dumbledore… su amor hacia Lily Evans se conservó desde la infancia hasta el final… el murió como lo que es… un gran héroe… por estas cosas y muchas más recordaremos a Severus Snape como uno de los más grandes personajes… un héroe que no se encontrara en los libros de historia… pero les aseguro que siempre estará en nuestra memoria (aunque sea por la Oclumancia)…

Siempre recordare a **Severus Snape Prince**…

By: **Angelus Tenebrarum**


End file.
